The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
With respect to a sewing machine capable of sewing embroidery patterns, in order to allow a user to select an embroidery pattern to be sewn, technology is disclosed in which a plurality of images showing the embroidery patterns (hereinafter referred to as “pattern images”) are displayed in rows on a display portion. Hereinafter, the displaying of the plurality of pattern images in rows is also referred to as “thumbnail display of the plurality of pattern images.” Further, a method is known that generates the pattern image on the basis of stitch data for sewing the embroidery pattern.